Spinosaurus
Episode 4.1 Episode 5.5 |deaths = One Dromaeosaurus }} Spinosaurus is a large dinosaur from the Cretaceous. It lives in the Cretaceous Forest, where it encountered Connor Temple and Abby Maitland. It also came through to the present, before being imploded inside an anomaly. In Primeval Series 3 When Connor Temple, Abby Maitland and Danny Quinn came through an anomaly to a forest in the Cretaceous, Spinosaurus was one of the creatures that Connor said could be living in the forest. Connor soon found out a year after that the prediction of Spinosaurus being there was correct. Connor and Abby ended up being trapped in the Cretaceous for over a year. Series 4 A Spinosaurus did eventually encounter Connor, near a lake. The Spinosaurus reacted aggressively when it found Connor fishing in its territory, and chased after him. Connor unintentionally led the Spinosaurus back to his and Abby’s camp, where the Spinosaurus briefly attacked them in their hut. Eventually it lost interest, and left. Inferring that the Spinosaurus, now viewing them as a threat, would return, Abby and a reluctant Connor decided to abandon their camp and walk for two miles. However, the pair soon came across Helen Cutter's Anomaly Detection Device burried in a Raptors bower. Though damaged and decaying, Connor managed to re-open an anomaly to the present. Just as he and Abby were about to go through the anomaly, the Spinosaurus returned, blocking their path. The Spinosaurus seemed to be mesmerized by the anomaly, giving Abby enough time to formulate an improvised plan: she lured a male Raptor that she and Connor had encountered earlier into the Spinosaurus. The two predators fought each other aggressively, and the much larger Spinosaurus easily overpowered the much smaller raptor, and crushed its body within its jaws, killing it. It is unknown whether the Spinosaurus ate the raptor or abandoned it,however,due to the fact that it is territorial, it likely abandoned the Raptor's corpse . This momentary distraction provided Abby and Connor enough time to escape through the anomaly and into the present. Whilst in the present, Connor attempted to close the anomaly for good, using the damaged anomaly device. Instead he re-opened the anomaly by accident, allowing the Spinosaurus to come through the anomaly and into the present. Confused and intimidated by the new environment, the Spinosaurus rampaged through the streets of London. It was followed by Becker, and new ARC team field leader Matt Anderson. Connor and Abby also followed the creature via a stolen car. Matt and Becker chases the Spinosaurus but their car was too small so Matt borrowed a dumpster truck while Becker drives the car.Matt eventually meets the Spinosaurus and blocked its way with the truck along with Becker's car in front of the Spinosaurus and Matt's truck behind the Spinosaurus but however the Spinosaurus became frightened and smash into Matt's truck when Abby and Connor's car meets up with Matt and was chased by the Spinosaurus. Using the car's Wi-Fi, team coordinator Jess Parker contacted Abby and Connor, and instructed them to lure the Spinosaurus into a nearby arena. Both Abby and Connor successfully led the Spinosaurus into the arena, with Matt and Becker in tow. After containing the Spinosaurus within the arena, the exits were immediately blocked, trapping the Spinosaurus. Connor switch on the anomaly opening device and ran in front of the Spinosaurus and Matt and Becker's EMDs firing range to open an anomaly,stopping Matt and Becker from shooting the Spinosaurus with the newly developed EMDs, a weapon that could "take out a Tyrannosaurus Rex". Despite convincing Matt and Becker that he could re-open the anomaly, so that the Spinosaurus could return home, Connor was too late as the Spinosaurus was mere inches away from devouring him. Luckily, Abby swiches on the Arena's music which distracted the Spinosaurus while Matt rescued Connor by pulling him up into the ceiling seconds before the Spinosaurus eats them and Becker and his men shoots the Spinosaurus with a mild EMD volt shot which brings down the enormous fish eater. Connor and Matt were not far from danger as the recovered Spinosaurus began to attack them. In a panic, Connor accidentally dropped the anomaly device into the Spinosaurus’ mouth. Within seconds an anomaly opened from within the Spinosaurus and engulfed it. The Spinosaurus imploded. It is presumed that the Spinosaurus returned back to its period as it would have been electrocuted. (Episode 4.1) Series 5 During the 2011 convergence, an anomaly opened in Los Angeles, allowing a Spinosaurus to rampage through the city. (Episode 5.5) It is actually stock footage of the spinosaur from 4.1.There is a possibility that it is the same Spinosaurus in Series 4 as the Spinosaurus in Series 5 looks alike to the other. Biology Based on scientific evidence and study, Spinosaurus is thought to have been the largest carnivorous dinosaur, exceeding in size even that of the more well-known Tyrannosaurus Rex and Giganotosaurus. It is estimated to have reached sizes anywhere between 41 to 59 feet long. However, it was not as heavily-built as Tyrannosaurus Rex or Giganotosaurus. Spinosaurus belonged to a group of carnivores known as the Spinosaurids. Their physiology was far different from more well-known predators and Spinosaurus was no exception. It had a long snout filled with conical teeth that lacked serrations, suggesting it may have been primarily a fish-eater, but also took small-medium sized prey. It had long 6 foot forearms, suggesting that while it spent much of its time on its two legs, it may have crouched down to feed on all fours. Perhaps most striking of all were the 6 feet high spines that rose from its back. These were long extensions of the vertebrae. It is more than likely that these spines were covered and connected together by skin that formed a sail-like structure.It is unknown to what exact purpose the sail served, though it has been suggest as a display to attract mates, or a temperature regulator. Trivia *The Spinosaurus was presented almost being completely accurately based on what is already known about the animal, from its size to its diet. It is implied to have been a fish-eater. *The brief fight sequence between the Spinosaurus and Dromaeosaurus is an obvious homage to a mirrored scenario depicted in Jurassic Park, between the Tyrannosaurus Rex and Velociraptor. If you listen carefully to when the Dromaeosaurus is caught in the Spinosaurus’ jaws, the sound bites of the Velociraptor squeals from the Jurassic Park series can be heard as the Dromaeosaurus screams. *To date, this is the largest terrestrial creature the team has encountered (the fully grown aquatic Mosasaur in Episode 1.3) was an exaggerated 90 feet long) in the show. *Though it is longer than the Giganotosaurus featured in Series 3, it is much more lightly built. That, added to its thin body frame, makes the Spinosaurus appear much smaller than it really is. *The Spinosaurus appears in the Series 4 and 5 title sequence. *The Spinosaurus is the only carnivorous dinosaur that has not killed a single human. *Officially, the Spinosaurus is the first onscreen creature to have been shot by the EMD, which is shown to be an extremely effective weapon as it knocks the large Spinosaurus down momentarily. *This creature is the only creature in Series 4 that has not killed a person. *The Spinosaurus reappears during the Convergence along with the Kaprosuchus and Arboreal Raptor, however it is the only creature shown in stock footage. *Spinosaurus made an appearance in the film Jurassic Park 3 where it was shown capable of taking down a Tyrannosaurus Rex.In real life, such a battle would not happen as both theropods lived millions of years apart and the fact that Spinosaurus's sail would be damaged. *This was the largest creature to come through an anomaly until the Liopluerodons appeared in Series 5. *Spinosaurus is the largest land animal to appear in Primeval to date. Errors *Dromaeosaurus are seen living in the same forest as Spinosaurus (although this can not be regarded as an error because the species of the raptor has never confirmed on the show, and it may be an undiscovered species.) *Another, much smaller verson, of the dinosaur's spine is visible on the creature's tail, while a real Spinosaurus would have lacked one. *The anomaly is seen coming out of the creature's stomach, even though in the few seconds it had eaten the anomaly device, it would have only reached the throat. **''The anomaly opening device opens an anomaly several feet in front of it, thus causing an anomaly to open in the creature's stomach from the throat''. *it is possible that the spinosaurus and raptor are from Australia since that both spinosaurs and raptors have been found there Gallery Episode4.1 20.jpg Episode4.1 21.jpg Episode4.1 23.jpg Episode4.1 36.jpg SpinosaurusVSraptor.jpg Episode4.1 37.jpg Episode4.1 44.jpg Episode4.1 45.jpg Episode4.1 46.jpg Episode4.1 47.jpg Episode4.1 49.jpg Episode4.1 51.jpg Episode4.1 52.jpg Episode4.1 53.jpg Episode4.1 56.jpg Spinosaurus1.jpg default-1.jpg Spinosaurus2.jpg Spinosaurus4.jpg Spinosaurus29.jpg Spinosaurus6.jpg .jpeg Spinosaurus7.jpg Spinosaurus8.jpg Spinosaurus9.jpg Spinosaurus10.jpg Spinosaurus11.jpg Spinosaurus12.jpg Spinosaurus13.jpg Spinosaurus15.jpg Spinosaurus14.jpg Spino!!.jpeg Series4Trailer 42.PNG ImageGen.jpg Spino.png|Spinosaurus 3D render. Screen shot 2011-08-21 at 9.11.03 PM.png|Spinosaurus at the beginning of Episode 5.5. Screen shot 2011-08-21 at 9.47.37 PM.png|The Spinosaurus during Convergence in Episode 5.5. Category:Series 4 Creatures Category:Creatures Category:Dinosaurs Category:Theropods Category:Series 5 Creatures Category:Creatures that cause deaths Category:creatures that killed other creatures Category:Large Creatures